


Lazy Mornings

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: Really, the very last thing you want to do is get up and start the day.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up.
> 
> Another thing from my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/)!

Sunlight streamed in through the window, past the curtains you could have sworn you closed last night. You groaned, putting your forearm over your eyes. The last thing you wanted right now was to be awake.

You snuggled deeper into the embrace of your boyfriend, Noctis, while trying to ignore the sunlight. You were just getting deep into the pursuit of sleep when Noctis’ cell phone rang, yanking you back into wakefulness. You groaned again, reaching over Noct’s sleeping form to grab the device. You answered it without looking at the contact display. “Hello?” Your voice was groggy.

“(Y/N)?” Ignis’ voice came over the receiver, followed by a sigh. “I’m assuming Noct is still asleep, then.”

You nodded. “He is. If I was being honest with you, your phone call is actually the reason I’m awake now.” You paused, looking over at Noctis’ sleeping face. “I’ll try to get him up, but I’m not making any promises on the success of my attempts.”

Ignis chuckled, and you could imagine him shrugging as he went about his daily routine. “Every bit of effort is highly appreciated. I’ll be over in two hours to collect the Prince.”

“Until then, Iggy.”

“Best of luck to you.” With that, he ended the call. 

You slumped against the pillows, sighing. You  _really_  didn’t want to get up… but Ignis would be here soon… You weighed your options momentarily before rolling over to address the sleeping royal next to you.

You reached over and ran a hand through his hair, the other grabbing his shoulder to shake him lightly. “ _Nooooct_ ,” you drawled, holding back a yawn, “We’ve gotta get up.”

Noctis shifted, then let out a displeased noise and burrowed further into the blankets. 

You huffed, shaking him more firmly. “Don’t ignore me, babe. Up, up, get  _up_.”

Despite your demand, he continued to sleep, completely ignoring your advances. You huffed out another sigh, draping your arm over his back. “You’re absolutely intolerable sometimes, Noct.” You watched the steady rise and fall of his breathing. You made one last attempt. “Please, for me? I wanna stay in bed too, you know, but Ignis is coming soon… I’ll get up with you if that’ll make you feel better.”

Finally, Noctis roused from his sleep. He blinked blearily, tired eyes seeking you out. His hair was mussed with sleep, sticking up every which way in a rather adorable fashion (not that you’d tell him that). He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your cheek, and then your lips, and then another to your cheek, causing you to giggle. He moved down and nuzzled into your neck, and you spoke again before he could fall back asleep. “Let’s go, Noct.”

You felt him nod and take a deep breath. He rolled over and sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He grumbled something about how much he hated getting up in the mornings, then stood and made his way to the bathroom, stretching as he walked.

You smiled at his retreating back, shaking your head. A sleepy Prince, indeed.


End file.
